Correct control of protein biogenesis has been a challenge in the field of biological molecule analysis, especially when aimed in particular, at protein expressed through the co-translational translocation pathway.
Whether for fundamental biology studies, medical applications or drug design, several methods are commonly used for the prediction of protein biogenesis, in particular for proteins, such as membrane proteins, that are intricately involved with a hydrophobic, or membrane micro-environment.
In particular, to date, there are several prediction software tools to determine a proteins structure, function, and ability to fold and insert properly into membrane micro-environment.
However, achievement of accurate prediction and control of protein biogenesis is still challenging.